Fetters of War
by Aoi Para
Summary: Oneshot. War leaves many scars, both emotional and physical. The results aren't always so pleasing to people you used to know. Try explaining that you've turned gay during the war to your mother. SquallSora RiSo AkuRoku SephCloud RokNam. M for a reason.


It had been four long and grueling years since Sora had left home for the war

**Author's note:** So I know a lot of people are reading this that may read my other stories. Don't worry, GG is coming out soon. I just had to write this story. I got inspired by the book All Quiet on the Western Front when I read it for history, and this was the end result. I had originally thought that this would only be about 5k in length but it surprised me. Ah well. Thanks goes to my lovely Beta, Nie. Go read her stories too!! She's under the account Stu-P0t. Please review!!

**Warnings:** Gay sex, mature content, some cussing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been four long and grueling years since Sora had left home for the war. When he'd left, he really hadn't known what to expect. His first few months had been spent in quiet areas, getting training that he'd quickly discovered was useless. He wasn't direly needed at that point.

His innocence had been quickly torn away after going to the front during his second year. The horrors stripped it faster than a hungry cheetah chasing after the first meal it'd seen in days. At the tender age of sixteen he had witnessed men getting their heads blown clean off and heard the pained death cries of those trapped under debris.

He had suffered his first of several breakdowns on the first night at the front. Sora had cried that night as he watched one of the cadets from his training camp get blown to chunks by a thrown grenade. He'd sat in the mud and cried until another soldier slapped some sense into him. His second had been the day that they had charged the enemy lines and he killed the first of many in the long war. Sora would never forget the man's face; it was engraved in his mind just as clearly as his name was on his dog tags. The third when he'd been separated from his company in enemy territory.

Other than the horrors Sora had happened to witness on the field, he had quickly grown from his childish innocence about sex. When he left from the Isles he had certainly thought he was straight and was going to marry Kairi. It was the way things were for him there. It was expected of him then. He had had no real fantasies about girls nor was he particularly interested in beating off.

That had changed, though, when he found himself in those ratty, torn up tents that served as housing for those recovering from the front. He was nestled in close with several hot and sweaty men, a good number of which were horny and hadn't seen a flesh and blood woman in years. There were posters of actresses and porn stars scattered all over the place.

It wasn't uncommon to see someone getting off. It wasn't uncommon that that one person would start up everyone else. It wasn't uncommon for the men to brag about the women they had at home or the occasional one they'd gotten it on with during leave. It wasn't uncommon to see the more unfortunate of the group pairing up and fucking dry and hard on the mats. It got Sora thinking about home.

Sora had always accepted that his parents had wanted him to marry Kairi. She had been a nice girl with a nice body and a nice face, even at fifteen. The brunette had assumed that they'd settle down as soon as he got back and have a child or two of their own. He'd gotten word of his twin's marriage to Namine shortly before his fourth month in the fighting zone ended. A month later another letter had arrived stating that they were expecting their first child. It had only stirred up a stronger urge to hurry back and marry Kairi.

Then Sora had been sent off to a training camp. The higher ups had said the division needed to be taught how to use the new weapons of war. Sora hadn't cared much. It was training all the same and it had taken them from the battlefield. The second week he was there, the general had stopped in with the special troops. That first night, every soldier was given the best uniform possible and a banquet was held.

The brunette soldier had been having a wonderful time with his comrades that night, but as the Elite soldiers took their place on the slightly raised table at the front of the mess tent, Sora lost his breath. It wasn't the general, in all his godly splendor, that had done it, but one of the soldiers that accompanied him. A tall young man, about seventeen years old, with fine, snow-white hair in a pressed uniform had been the culprit. Riku, his best friend from home. The silverette had to have been drafted. Riku wouldn't have gone to war any other way, yet he had somehow made it farther than Sora was ever capable of. It pained Sora to see his friend like that, fighting for something he had never wanted to. It was then that Sora realized that the idea of Riku was infinitely more pleasing than the idea of Kairi.

Then Sora saw his brother, seated to the general's right, engaging in almost friendly conversation. Sora's heart stopped at the sight of his brother. The blonde had changed so much that Sora hardly recognized him, but deep in his heart he had known that the stoic man next to the godlike general was his brother.

After the dinner had finished, Sora had gone straight to his commanding officer, Squall Leonheart, to see if there would be any possible way for him to get near to the men that night. They would be leaving after one more day, but would be busied preparing for battle. Squall shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. I don't have that kind of power. It's the _general_, Sora. Every officer with him outranks me. I don't even want to risk asking."

Sora had tried to explain that his brother and best friend were among the elites, but Squall had none of it. There were _keybladers_. Those types of soldiers could never be tampered with before a battle. A hardened heart and mind was imperative to their fights. Thus Sora left the tent solemnly that night and watched the troops leave later, a single tear threatening to break through.

It was two weeks later, while waiting for a break in the fighting to return to the front, that Sora had been called to Squall's tent. The atmosphere itself had made Sora somewhat uneasy. The soldier sat down with Squall that night and had officer rations for dinner with a glass of the best liquor that could be obtained that close to the front. Sora had been savoring the drink when his commanding officer had finally spoken up.

"I'm not one to waste words, so I'll be blunt. I know you aren't straight. I'm not straight. We have frustrations..." Sora had stared at the older man, taking in what had been suggested. He had weighed the pros and cons silently. He could possibly have never see Riku again, never returned home to Kairi, never made it past the next battle. He didn't want to die a virgin.

With wide eyes and ragged breath, Sora had accepted. Squall had asked if the boy had been sure. Their age gap was great after all—Sora at sixteen and Squall at twenty-nine—but Sora nodded again, leaning forward to initiate a clumsy kiss. Squall had responded quickly to the touch, drawing the younger brunette closer and touching everything he could.

Sora's shirt had been first to go, as Squall trailed kisses down the boy's neck and chest before stopping at a pert nipple. The officer had rested there for a moment before grabbing Sora and moving him to the cot. Squall's shirt was the next article to go, followed shortly after by Sora's boots, pants and under garments. Sora had blushed at Squall's eyes more than being exposed as he was.

Squall took to Sora's hardening erection after a moment, pumping it to full force before abandoning it altogether to remove the last of his own clothing. Sora had raised himself to his elbows by that point and gazed at his commanding officer's body. The young brunette's eyes rested on Squall's cock. Sora moved so his face had only been a few inches away from the member. Curiously, he dipped his head down and took in the head. Squall had groaned and Sora took it as encouragement. He had taken in as much as he could have and continued until Squall pulled him away and pushed him on his back.

Sora knew what was supposed to be next and had readied himself. However, he wasn't penetrated by a hard cock first. Squall had taken to stretching the young boy with his tongue. It had only been a minute, but Sora assumed that Squall had accomplished what he'd wanted. A hard tip had pressed to Sora's opening and before he knew it, he felt pain. To Sora, the pain had only been second to getting wounded. Squall had comforted Sora the best he could have without words. There was an unspoken rule about sex in the rank: as little noise as possible and no mentioning afterwards. It had been the way it was.

It hadn't taken long for either man to finish. They had lain still together to regain their strength for only a few minutes. Sora had left after carefully fixing his clothes and hair to give off as few hints to his activities as possible. The brunette had vowed never to forget that first night…and it stood out among the many nights that he had been with Squall. He would never forget the man's face.

Sora had received a letter after a month or so that stated there had been problems with Namine's delivery. She had died due to complications and a shortage of capable doctors and nurses. They had managed to save the baby, however.

Over the rest of that year Sora met up with many men that he had bonded strongly with. Demyx, Vaan, Zidane, and Axel made up his group of merry friends. Axel had become his closest comrade. Sora felt that he'd become closer to those other young men than he would have to any other, possibly even his future lover. Sora held strong, though, as bonds were severed through death. In the end, Sora was left with only Axel at his side. Demyx had been buried under rubble, and when they'd dug him out, he'd had a large splinter through his stomach and died from blood loss on the way to the infirmary. Vaan was decapitated in hand-to-hand combat. Zidane had his legs blown to pieces and died of infection three weeks after.

Squall had died when Sora was seventeen and four months, only a few months from the end of the war. He'd had a hole blown in his stomach, and when he'd tried to carry himself back to safe ground, Squall had fallen victim to a flying splinter to the temple. Sora had broken down again that night, with only Axel left to comfort him.

Sora had been on the front lines fighting when the announcement had been made that the war was finally over and that his side had won. He and Axel celebrated that night, getting totally plastered. After all the celebrations had died down at the front, Axel had invited Sora to go see his hometown. Axel had known that there was nothing left of Hallow Bastion except for ruins, but he had still wanted to pay his respects to the people that had died in the attacks there. So Sora had gone with him, and in return, Axel was accompanying Sora back to Destiny Islands. That inevitably led to Sora returning home for the fist time in four years.

"Man. This place is like paradise," Axel said, looking around the island with wide eyes. He had apparently never had the experience of visiting a tropical island in his youth.

"It's not really that great when you live here all the time, but I can admit that it feels so good to be home," Sora said, placing his arms behind his head. The two made their way slowly through the town. Sora had a quiet leisure to his walk while Axel was limping slightly beside him. Some riffraff had shot him in the leg in Hallow bastion, but it had only grazed the leg. Axel was refusing not to use it, despite the pain that it caused.

"So are we going to your parents'?" Axel asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I wrote and told them I'd be returning today, just that I didn't know when. They'll all be gathered at my parents' place. It'll be so nice to see everyone again."

The two continued on their way, taking in the tall palm trees and the salty ocean sent. Sora, for the first time in years, was starting to feel truly relaxed. He was_ home_. He quietly wondered to himself if Cloud and Riku had made it back. He'd have to inquire about that as soon as he reached his house. No sooner than they had come to a small home and stepped up to the door, did it wrench opened and a flash of pink and auburn collide with Sora's chest.

"Sora!" came a muffled, girly screech from said brunette's chest. Sora gave an apologetic look to his comrade as he encircled the girl in his arms. The first thing he'd noticed was that her boobs were bigger. After a moment, Sora moved Kairi back so he could get a good look at her. She'd grown her hair out and her features were just as lovely as ever.

"Look at you, Kai. You're so pretty," Sora said, leaning down. It was expected of him. He could see his mother from the corner of his eye, hiding behind the door.

"You're just saying that," Kairi giggled, running her hands up and down Sora's chest. "But look at you! You're so toned and handsome now!!"

"Comes with being a soldier," Sora said, smiling. He lowered his lips to place a chaste kiss on Kairi's. She quickly turned it deeper, despite what Sora had been hoping. He really didn't want to make out with Kairi. A throat cleared from off to the side, startling Kairi. The couple pulled away, and Sora sent a silent thanks to Axel.

"Oh, who's this?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"This is Axel. He's a good friend of mine from the war. His home was destroyed, so I thought he might like to come live here on the Isles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Axel said, offering his hand. At that moment, Ms. Strife sprang from her hiding place and tackled her son.

"Oh, Sora!! You and Kairi look so adorable together. I can't wait for the wedding. We'll have it as soon as possible," The wild woman proclaimed. She was slightly overweight from childbirth but it was obvious that Sora had inherited his mother's small frame. "Come in, come in! I've got such a big meal ready!"

Sora and Axel were ushered into the small, five room home. The two veterans removed their boots dutifully at the door and followed the girls into the small kitchen and dining area. The pair's mouths just about dropped open at the sight of the table practically straining under the food. It seemed that Ms. Strife had somehow managed to get a fresh, fat turken, the best meat bird in Destiny as well as beef, chicken and fresh, homegrown tropical fruits. Fresh sweet rolls and fried rice were also sitting on the table. And of course, at least three types of fish took up the remaining space, leaving barely enough room for silverware.

"It's from everyone on the island. We figured you wouldn't want a party, so we just made you a spectacular meal," Kairi said, moving to place an arm on Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, gawd. Thank you so much!" Sora practically squealed as he pulled away to dig in. Axel joined him a moment after, and both gorged themselves. After Sora had had a little of everything, he slowed down. As he leisurely ate, he decided to inquire about the others. "So where's Roxy?"

"Roxas is out putting flowers at Namine's grave. It's been very rough for him caring for his son," his mother answered, looking down at the ground.

"What about Cloud? Has he come home?"

"We received a letter about a week before we got yours, saying that he'd much rather stay a few more years with the army. It seems he's formed some kind of deep bond with the general. You know that Cloud is a very high ranking officer?"

"I didn't know until I saw him. I was really amazed. He was in the Special Elite Forces. Riku was there too."

"Oh, well I'm so glad that you at least go to see them both during the war." Sora refrained from correcting her with details, figuring that she probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey, speaking of Riku, has he come home?"

"Riku? Yeah. He's back. Been really crabby though. He's really changed the last three years," Kairi piped up.

"Three years, huh?"

"Yeah. Got drafted a couple months after you left and was here for training, then left. Everyone was sad to see him go," Ms. Strife said with a sad smile on her face. "You've changed too, Sora. You know that? You haven't been back for long, but I already know that you're a lot more subdued than you used to be. I really wonder how you'd have been without the war."

"Mom, please, let's not talk about this. I'm back and alive. You don't know how lucky I am to be here. So many people died."

"Yeah, Mom. We have him back. Let's not worry about anything else. Let's be happy," a new voice said from behind Sora in the doorway. Sora swiveled his head to see his twin brother standing with a small blonde boy on his hip. Roxas shifted the child in his arms slightly as his brunette twin gasped and lunged for his brother, enveloping him in his arms.

"Oh, God, I missed you Roxy. I'm so sorry I missed the wedding and the birth and the funeral," Sora gushed, pulling back from his twin.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were out there protecting us all," Roxas said before putting down his son altogether. The child was squirming like mad. He made a few wobbly steps before falling back on his butt.

"Oh, yeah! Roxas, this is my best friend from the front, Axel," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head and moving out of the way so Roxas could see the red head. The sight that greeted the two was a little unexpected. The red head was staring at Roxas, mouth slightly ajar and a forgotten forkful of meat in his hand. Roxas chuckled a bit.

"You know, it's really rude to stare," Roxas said. That seemed to snap Axel out of his stupor. He quickly closed his mouth and placed his fork on the table.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like that, but then again, it's not everyday someone like you walks into a room," Axel said with a wide smirk. Roxas gave Sora an odd look, only receiving a nervous laugh in response. Axel offered his hand. "Anyway, it's a big pleasure to meet you. Roxas, right?" Roxas nodded and carefully took the offered hand. The baby giggled from their side. Apparently Ms. Strife had picked him up and was entertaining him.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you," Roxas offered lamely.

"You know what? I think it's a shame that all this food is for just Axel and me! Come on, everyone, have some!" Sora said, finally sitting back down at the table. The others joined him slowly, and before they knew it, they were eating and drinking and telling the funniest stories they could think of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't until the next morning that Sora was able to escape the confines of his home. Roxas and Axel had taken an instant liking to each other, and Kairi had been clawing at him all night. Sora had a small box of sweet rolls under his arm with the intent to give them to Riku as a gift. His mother had said that Riku was living in his parents' home; they had died during the war, leaving Riku to care for his unmarried younger sister and his ten-year-old brother. The walk was a good half a mile, but that didn't bother Sora at all. It was easy compared to the amount of marching he'd done in the war.

The brunette soldier smiled gently when he saw the house come into view. It had changed little over the years. It was a bit bigger than Sora's home, as Riku's family had always been a little better off, but it still only contained five rooms. The garden that had flourished several years ago was wilted and dying, obviously over run by weeds. It seemed no one had really cared to keep the garden in shape after Riku's mother died. Sora stepped up to the door, careful to avoid the growing weeds. He knocked soundly on the door and heard a shrill shriek of terror and a yelled "IRRITATION!" A few screams later, the door was opened by a sixteen-year-old girl with a slight frame and silver hair holding another (kicking) silverette under her arm.

"Fuu, you've really grown," Sora said, grinning at the girl. She only gave him a blank stare. "Uh, is Riku in? I came to see him."

"KITCHEN," Fuu said monotonely before turning around and walking into the house. Sora took that as his queue to enter the house. After removing his boots (his army uniform was the only outfit that fit him), he made his way back to the kitchen. Sora stopped in the doorway and smiled when he reached the kitchen. Riku was leaning over a bowl of oatmeal, completely oblivious to the outside world.

"Riku," Sora said quietly, unable to hold back the great joy that infected his voice. Riku's head snapped up, a look of relief washing over his face before it was replaced by a look of panic and horror.

"S-sora... You're alive," Riku managed after a moment.

"Of course I am. What, you think I went off and got killed?"

"Something like that. You weren't here when I got back."

"Yeah. I was off exploring the Hallow Bastion Ruins."

"Why were you there?"

"Just exploring with my war buddy. It was his hometown," Sora said, pulling one of the chairs out from the table and sitting.

"I see. That makes sense. So you just got back?"

"Yeah. It feels really great to be home. This place has barely been touched."

"I thought that too, at first. I don't feel like I belong anymore, though. It's too quiet, and Kadaj and Fuu have gotten so big. They were doing just fine without me."

"I'm sure that they'll do even better with you back around. We're in the best shapes of our life."

"I'm more of a burden around here than not," Riku murmured, turning his head to the side.

"That really can't be true," Sora said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I can't walk, Sora," Riku said even quieter.

"You can't walk?" Sora said, dumbfounded.

"Your observation skills are lacking soldier. I'm in a wheelchair."

"Oh my God," Sora moaned, placing his head in his hands. "I must have been too excited to see you to notice it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I still have my legs; the doctors just don't think they'll heal enough for me to walk again."

"I'm sorry you came out like you did while I walked away with only a few scars."

"Don't worry. It was inevitable with where I was in the forces."

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked, looking back up at Riku through his hair.

"Because we are sent on the most dangerous missions. I don't know for the life of me why Cloud chose the general over home, but they're probably the same reasons for me wanting to get away from here," Riku sighed, putting his head in his own hands.

"It was bad?"

"It was so horrible, Sora. The Special Forces wreck a man. They tear them apart form the inside out." Sora leaned across the table to place a reassuring hand on Riku's shoulder. "I probably killed thousands with my hands, Sora. That's not with bombs and grenades, but by keyblade and my own raw hands. I don't deserve to be here. I can see the blood sometimes. I tortured people. I was tortured. So much happened to me in three years.

"The only reason I'm probably even here is because of my legs. I don't think Sephiroth would have let go of me otherwise. I was just as much of a good fighter as a good fuck to him. It hurt. It hurt so much," Riku said raggedly, holding back obvious tears. Sora stood from his place across the table and hurried to the other side. Carefully, Sora pulled the wheelchair back from the table. Riku curled into himself, hugging his shoulders and looking away from Sora, who was now kneeling before him. "I'm such a disgusting, torn up doll."

"No, no you aren't, Riku. This war screwed everyone up. It's not our fault that we went through this stuff," Sora said gently, moving to hug Riku. The silverette breathed raggedly for a few minutes before pushing Sora back slightly.

"I was there during the last fight before the signing of the peace treaty. The Special Forces were sent in to take out the enemy general. We'd invaded one of their military bases. Cloud had been sent off to the control room to set the place to self-destruct. I was with Sephiroth. He had me hang behind him slightly to watch his back. He and the other general had found their way to each other somehow. They were fighting for a really long time. The place started to fall apart while they were fighting, and when I went to get into a safe spot, a steel and lead wall fell on my legs. General Sephiroth didn't get to me for another ten minutes after he defeated the enemy general. He carried me out and told me I'd probably never walk at a hundred percent ever again. The doctors said my shins were shattered. I'll be lucky if I can stand on them for prolonged periods of time in the near future." A single tear slid down Riku's cheek.

"I'm sorry that it couldn't have been me to have taken that injury," Sora whispered, wiping the tear away. Riku made no movements, only stared straight ahead. Sora decided it would probably be best to change the subject. "I... I brought some sweet rolls. I thought you might like them." Sora pulled away from Riku to retrieve a roll from the box. He offered it to Riku who smiled slightly and took it.

"Thanks," Riku breathed. The two sat in silence for a few moments as Riku ate the roll slowly.

"So, were you planning on getting married when you got back?" Sora asked Riku gently.

"Not really. No girls here really fit my fancy."

"Didn't meet any girls while you were out and about? Even I ran into a couple."

"Yeah, but they weren't really any better. You still going to marry Kairi?"

"I don't really want to. I won't if I can come up with a decent excuse. I don't think 'I'm gay' will cover it with my mom." Riku chuckled.

"It did with my mother. I think Cloud's been banging Sephiroth on a regular basis for the last couple of years. He's probably avoiding coming back to marry Tifa."

"You're probably right. I don't think I could really picture Cloud with Tifa after seeing him sitting next to the general."

"You saw them?"

"It was back when I was sixteen. I was at a training camp."

"I think I remember that place. Why didn't you come see me?"

"Squall wouldn't let me. He didn't want to risk his ass to the general."

"Ah. I see... Gay, huh? Is that an excuse or—"

"There weren't exactly many girls around, and after I saw you I knew I wasn't straight. Squall was my first." Sora had taken to sitting on the kitchen floor in front of Riku, content to stare up at the man.

"Sephiroth. Raped me after my first mission. I had gotten some sick kind of pleasure out of it. I knew after that that I couldn't deny that I was gay."

"Oh..." Sora looked away.

"I always knew in the back of my mind that I wanted us to be more than friends. I didn't think it could happen, though. I was afraid of what people would have done. What you would have done."

"We... We could try."

"What about Kairi?"

"I'll stave her off with an army spork. You know I'm willing and able. She was trying to get me into bed last night and it just felt incredibly wrong."

"I would really like to give us a try. But could you handle me like this?"

"I'm sure I can. You're Riku. You'll always be manly and cocky to me."

"And you'll always be as pure as an angel to me."

"Hey, hey. I was in the war too. I've got my fair of share of bloodstains on my hands as well."

"Nothing like mine, though."

"I guess you're right on that. But it's not like I'm an innocent little boy anymore. I've had my fair share of killing and alcohol and sex."

"Killing, alcohol, and sex doesn't really make you a man."

"Well, I'm not really naive anymore, that much is for sure. I barely knew what sex was before leaving."

"I knew. I may not have had intercourse until Sephiroth, but it wasn't like I hadn't done things before leaving."

"Really? Wow, didn't know you were really into that stuff."

"It wasn't anything too bad. One blow job."

"Yeah. That really wasn't bad."

"I didn't get into anything really... kinky, I suppose until the army."

Suddenly, there was a loud scuffle and more screaming, akin to that of earlier. After a few moments the screaming stopped and Fuu yelled, "LEAVING," before the front door slammed shut. Riku chuckled at the antics.

"Kadaj must have been listening in. This conversation is getting a bit too raunchy for him anyway."

"It is... but kinky? What kinda kinky we talking about? I never did anything worse than turning into a human pretzel."

"Orgies for one. They were... odd. Other times left over mission materials were used."

"Did you sleep with a lot of people?"

"Oh yeah. Just about every man in the Special Forces did something with me. And my nights on leave, the few that there were, I was off with civilians."

"Even Cloud?"

"Yeah. Even Cloud."

"That's a really odd image."

"I guess it is."

"I stayed mostly with Squall while he was still alive. After he died, I was only with a couple others. Axel was one."

"Axel?"

"Yeah. He's that guy I went to Hallow Bastion with. We thought we'd crossed the bounds of friendship and tried lovers for a night. When we woke up, we decided that we weren't right for each other and carried on like nothing happened."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to fuck you."

"Isn't that a little blunt?" Sora laughed, almost falling over.

"I... really want to give us a shot. I know sex really isn't the best thing to start a relationship off with, but I want something solid. You know?"

"I want to try too. I... I really do," Sora murmured, leaning towards Riku. He gently pressed a kiss on the silverette's knee. He could feel the thin, makeshift cast placed on Riku's leg under his lips. He didn't pull very far back from Riku's leg before looking Riku in the eye and coming back down slightly farther up. Sora continued the trail of kisses as far up as he could, nudging Riku's legs as far apart as he could in the wheelchair. Riku moaned as the last kiss was placed on the growing bulge in his pants. Sora moved to undo the fasteners on the trousers but Riku stopped him.

"We should move."

"To where? A chair? The couch?"

"My bed."

"Wouldn't this be easier sitting up?" Sora said, a whine almost audible in his voice.

"You'd be on me either way. I can't get good leverage with my shins like this."

"Let's try the couch. Start sitting up and if we want, then lay down."

"Fine, just hurry up and move us," Riku almost snapped, shifting in the wheelchair to accommodate for his 'problem'. Sora chuckled playfully as he hopped up and moved behind Riku to push them into the living room area. "Can you close the curtains?" Riku asked as they entered and he saw them open.

"Sure, but only after I get you on the couch," Sora said as he grinned. Sora helped Riku move from the wheelchair to the couch carefully before quickly unbuttoning his uniform top. The brunette moved quickly over to the windows and closed the curtains, instantly darkening the room quite a bit. Sora slipped the jacket off completely as he moved back to Riku, who was watching him like a hawk. The younger man reached for his undershirt next, pulling it out from his pants and over his head before it joined the jacket.

Silently, Sora returned to his position at Riku's feet. He nudged the silverette's legs apart and moved to finally unclasp the fastenings on the trousers. His deft hands reached into Riku's underpants and released the hardening member. He stroked it lightly a few times before lowering his lips to the head of Riku's dick. He flicked the head lightly with his tongue before quickly taking as much as he could into his mouth. Riku groaned deeply at the sudden warmth engulfing him. Sora sucked lightly while bobbing a couple times before hollowing his cheeks and pulling up so that only the head remained. He flicked his tongue over it a few times before taking in as much as he could again. He bobbed a couple more times as Riku's hands found his hair. Sora, as a last act, relaxed the muscles in his throat and took in the rest of the length.

"Fuck," Riku moaned loudly, trying to buck into Sora's mouth. "Fuck, Sora." After a few more moments, Sora pulled away, a soft pop sounding. He licked Riku's tip once more before pulling back completely and dropping his own pants and underwear to the floor. Sora stepped carefully over to Riku and placed a leg on either side of the silverette's hips. The brunette, however, did not actually rest his weight on Riku's lap. Sora's own semi-hard erection pressed into Riku's chest as he lifted the older man's hands. He placed one at his nipple and the other to his lips.

"I'll need you to prepare me while I undress you," Sora said huskily. He pushed Riku's fingers into his mouth and began to give them a similar treatment to what he'd just given Riku's cock.

"Undress me?" Riku asked, as if it was an insult to his pride. Sora removed the fingers from his mouth.

"Yeah, unless you want me to prepare myself while you get your damn clothes off. I thought you'd like doing something to me." Riku sighed at that point.

"Right. Go ahead," Riku mumbled as he moved his hand so he could easily access Sora's opening. The noise that Sora elicited as Riku slipped his finger into the tightness was delicious. Riku latched his lips to Sora's for their first true kiss. His bit the younger man's lips as he slipped a second finger into Sora. The brunette's hands managed to get the first couple of buttons on Riku's shirt undone as he moaned into Riku, thrusting back onto the fingers. He could ignore the pain as long as he knew it would turn to pleasure.

Riku quickly detached his lips from Sora's and began trailing kisses down the brunette's neck as he scissor Sora. He stopped at the crook as Sora moaned. He paid the area special attention, sucking, nibbling, and licking at it. Sora moaned again, getting the last couple of buttons undone. He pushed his hands under the shirt and explored Riku's bare back side briefly before pushing the shirt off the silverette's shoulders. Riku moved his hand from Sora's hip to get the one sleeve off.

"Let me... get your... other sleeve and pants... off," Sora breathed out, barely able to talk between the friction of Riku's body against his cock, Riku's fingers in his ass and Riku's lips on his neck. Riku nodded, pulling his fingers out of Sora and slipping the other sleeve off. Sora slid off Riku and positioned himself beside him. "Lift your... ass up so I can pull your pants off."

Riku did as he was told, using his forearms as the support instead of his legs. Sora reached under the older man, briefly grabbed his ass, then grabbed the belt loops of his pants and began to slowly pull both pants and underwear down. When he reached Riku's thighs, he practically ripped the pants down to his ankles. Riku disposed of them from there as Sora resumed his former position. The brunette thrust his erection into Riku's chest wantonly as his leaned down to connect their lips once again. Riku returned his fingers to Sora, three this time, and delved as deep as he could. Sora broke the kiss as Riku's fingers hit his prostate. He groaned deeply, thrusting down on to Riku's fingers.

"F-fuck..." Sora moaned as Riku brushed against it again. "I _need_ you _now_." Riku obligingly removed his fingers. The former soldier grabbed hold of Riku's cock and positioned it at his opening. Slowly, Sora lowered himself onto the throbbing member. Riku growled at the sensation as Sora gave off a throaty moan, the pain over taking him for a moment. He hadn't had sex since shortly after Squall's death, making him a little more unused to the feeling than he wanted. He stilled his hips, Riku giving a small buck under him. One hand slipped down to still Riku while he adjusted. Slowly, Sora leaned in to place a kiss of Riku's lips. It was short and about as chaste as a kiss can get during sex, but when he pulled away, Riku leaned forward and took his lips back, slipping his tongue into Sora's mouth.

Sora whimpered into the kiss, wiggling his hips on Riku's cock before starting to move. After a few thrusts, he broke the kiss, opting to concentrate on the movements instead. Riku tried his best to meet the smaller man halfway. The silverette moved so his lips met with Sora's neck. He took up licking and nipping at the skin, eliciting another throaty moan from the younger man. Riku rested one hand on Sora's hips, helping him move while the other found the brunette's nipple and flicked it. His new lover moaned again, bucking and throwing off the rhythm they had set. With this, the pace changed, becoming faster and more hurried.

Beads of sweat trailed down their bodies as they met. Riku's hand was still busying itself, but now on Sora's weeping erection. The brunette threw his head back, practically screaming at the new sensation. Sora dug his nails into Riku's back and hip, drawing a groan from Riku. Sora repositioned himself, knowing the angle needed to hit his sweet spot. He did scream when he found it, speeding the pace slightly more. Riku's thrusts upwards became more frantic as he sensed that Sora was getting closer.

Sora buried Riku as far has could, coming with a cry. Riku thrusted twice more before coming himself, barely able to stand the tightening muscles around him. Sora shook slightly as he fell limp against Riku's body. The brunette did nothing to move himself off Riku, being too tired to do so. Besides, he rather enjoyed the feeling of still being filled. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him tight against his chest. Sora leaned up to kiss Riku lightly before snuggling into his shoulder.

"Fuck that was amazing," Riku said quietly, catching his breath.

"Mmmmmnhhgg," Sora agreed, moving so Riku slipped out of him. "We should do this again sometime." Riku chuckled at the notion.

"Yeah. We should start doing this on a regular basis."

"That'd be wonderful," Sora said, sleep starting to take over him. Riku sighed happily, squeezing Sora tighter as he too let sleep take him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About an hour and a half after their excursion, Sora groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Someone was rubbing his back. The brunette looked up at the silverette who held him. A bright smile over took his features when he saw that Riku was gently smiling at him. He leaned up slightly and placed a kiss on the corner of Riku's mouth.

"Afternoon," Riku said, moving in to kiss Sora fully on the lips. "Now, do you mind getting off me? I can't feel my legs."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sora joked, squirming on Riku's lap.

"Alright, I'll rephrase. I can't feel my thighs." Sora nodded, understanding. He shifted off the silverette so he was sitting next to him. The brunette looked around the room to try and find where he had placed his clothes. When he spotted his underwear, he made to get it, but Riku's arm reached out to stop him. "You may want to clean up before you get dressed. We have dried cum on our stomachs."

"That... would be wise," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll go get a wash rag and bring it back here." Riku nodded as the brunette ran into the kitchen. Sora quickly found the rag and wetted it, cleaning off his stomach first before washing out and bringing it back to Riku to use. Sora searched out the rest of his clothing, a slight limp in his walk, as Riku cleaned himself. When Sora was fully dressed in his uniform again, he began to help Riku get his pants back on.

He knew that having to be waited on dented Riku's pride considerably. Sora took a moment to look at Riku's makeshift casts; he didn't dare touch them more than he had to. It was plain on Riku's face as he was working to get the pants up his legs that every touch was painful. It had been very recently that he'd been injured after all. After the pants were up and fastened, Sora left Riku to his own devices while he reopened the curtains in the living room.

"Is there anything else I can do? Do you want to go to another room?" Sora asked, turning back to the silverette.

"Not really. Well... actually, it'd be nice if you went out and bought civilian clothes as soon as possible. Your uniform brings up painful images." Riku said quietly.

"Yeah. That's understandable. I was going to go out with Kairi first thing tomorrow and get something," Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why aren't you going today?" Riku asked in mild surprise.

"Well, I wanted to see you of course. I'm not that partial to Kairi anymore. She really doesn't understand what we went through."

"No, she doesn't. What are you going to do about her? I don't think this will work if you get married."

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I'll try talking to my mom. Axel seems to be trying to win my brother over, so I'll try to get them on our side too."

"I really hope you can pull it off. We could use you around here more often. Kadaj is a hand full. Fuu said that he almost got his hand cut off in the barbwire surrounding the small military base one the next island."

"Did she say that in a full sentence, or did you assume that from a few words?" Sora teased.

"Well, I was trying to bandage a finger that managed to get into the knife drawer when I saw his scar. Fuu just said 'BARBED WIRE' and left. I made the assumption from there." Sora laughed at this, moving to sit by Riku. He took the older man's hand in his own.

"I want to stay with you. I want to help you take care of your siblings."

"Are you sure? It might get annoying having to help me out so much everyday," Riku murmured, looking down at his lap.

"I'm sure, Riku. I want to be with you, and I don't mind taking care of you." Sora leaned over and lifted the silverette's head, catching Riku's lips in a light kiss.

"That means a lot, you know. Thanks."

"Look, I should probably get home. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll find the opportunity tonight to work this out for us."

"Right. I'll see you later, then," Riku said, squeezing Sora's hand. The brunette stood and exited the house. Sora made his way quietly home, as it was now nearing lunchtime. He honestly didn't want to face his mother and Kairi, expecting the worst when he did come out to them. However, he knew that he'd feel guilty if he didn't tell them what he truly wanted. When he reached his home, he walked into the dining room where Roxas, Axel and Roxas' son sat at the table.

"I'm back," He called, sitting down next to Axel. A grin spread across Axel's lips.

"You got some, didn't you?" the redhead asked. Sora gaped at the man for a moment.

"H-how?" he asked, not wanting to really form the sentence out loud.

"You're limping," Axel answered, sitting back in his chair, slouching slightly. Roxas looked back and forth between the two, a puzzled look on his face. The blonde remained quiet, however. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kairi came half running from the kitchen, a pot of stew in her hands. She placed it on the table before rounding it to Sora. She took the seat beside him, wrapping her arms around his. Ms. Strife followed in shortly after.

"Ah, how is Riku, Sora? I hope he didn't snap at you," the middle aged woman said, taking a seat between Roxas' son and Kairi.

"He's doing fine, I guess. As well as he can with the stuff he went through, I suppose," Sora said, grabbing Axel's plate and the ladle. He dished his comrade a bowl of the stew and placed it back in front of him.

"Oh, that's good to hear. He's been so crabby lately. I wonder what a lady in his life would do for him," Ms. Strife said as Roxas passed Sora his bowl. Sora filled the bowl and handed it back.

"I don't think he'd change. He's not really a lady's man. Never was. Besides, he's got Fuu."

"Fuu is hardly a lady. I'd be more apt to call her a young man than a lady."

"Mom, she's had to take care of that monster they call Kadaj. I don't think a lady could handle that thing," Roxas piped in. She sighed and passed Sora her bowl.

"I'm just saying, he might be better if he settles in with a nice girl to take care of him."

"I really don't think a girl can help him. Riku... Riku's been through worse things than even I have been. I don't think anyone here but the former soldiers can help him without upsetting him or denting his pride any deeper," Sora said, filling the bowl and giving it back. Kairi handed him hers next.

"Yeah. No offense, but you could never understand. It's unexplainable how horrible it was," Axel said.

"Look, Riku needs some real company. How about we invite them over to dinner? Maybe tomorrow night?" Sora asked, filling Kairi's bowl. Ms. Strife sighed.

"I guess I don't see any harm in that. You can tell him tomorrow." Sora grinned widely. However, judging on his mother's reaction to Riku, he doubted she would give into the idea of him not marrying Kairi so easily.

"Alright. I'll tell him, then," Sora said, sitting back down. As soon as he did, though, Kairi attached to his arm again.

"So, I was thinking, Sora, that we sit down and start discussing the wedding plans tonight," Kairi said, happily. Sora sighed inwardly, but forced a small smile.

"Yeah. That sounds good," He said quietly, picking up his spoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Sora was out the door after breakfast, Kairi and Axel in toe. They had plans to stop by Riku's to tell him to come to dinner before making their way to the clothing stores in town. Sora knocked and waited patiently for someone to open the door. After a few moments, a grumpy looking Fuu came to the door. She raised her eyebrow at the soldiers.

"Hey. Just stopped by to invite you guys to dinner with us tonight," Sora said, a small smile on his face.

"TIME?" Fuu asked, her gaze flat.

"About six o'clock," Sora said, trying to look past the girl to see if Riku was anywhere to be seen. He wasn't.

Fuu turned her head and yelled into the house, "SORA, DINNER, SIX," before turning back to Sora and nodding.

"See you then," Sora said as Fuu closed the door.

"Damn that chick was weird," Axel whistled as they began walking away.

"Yeah, that's Fuu for you," Sora said, walking with his arms behind his head.

"I don't really like her. And I can't really see her getting married. I don't think that there's a guy around that can handle her," Kairi said. Axel just looked at the redheaded girl for a moment before facing forward. If he said anything, he knew it would be mean and inexcusable.

"Oh! Sora, let's start here. This place has really nice jeans. They're durable and'll last for years!" Kairi squealed when they entered town. Sora sighed, nodded, and submitted to his fate. Just because he was gay did not mean that he liked shopping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the shopping was done and both Sora and Axel had eight complete outfits, it was well past lunchtime. They had stopped at the local deli earlier and gotten a small sandwich each before diving back into their shopping. The somewhat merry group was making its way back to Sora's home, planning to change and put clothing away as they waited for Riku and his family to arrive for dinner. As soon as the door was closed to Sora's small room, he was disposing of his uniform and pulling on a pair of relatively loose work jeans and a t-shirt.

The brunette moved into the kitchen to attempt to help his mother and Kairi fix the giant meal as Axel and Roxas slipped off the play with the baby in the back yard. In the end, Sora was thrown out after slicing a tomato wrong, causing the whole thing to be wasted. He left the kitchen, botched tomato in hand, and took his place in the living room. He munched on the tomato, starving after the shopping. Just as he was settling into his chair, there was a knock on the door. Sora stood, calling out that he had it. He smiled as Fuu, a restrained Kadaj, and Riku greeted him at the door.

"Hey, glad you could come. Come on in," The brunette said, moving to the side. Kadaj ran in, followed soon after by Fuu pushing Riku. Sora led them to the living room, sitting with them, Riku beside his chair, still in the wheelchair.

"So is inviting me over to dinner somehow going to enact our plan?" Riku said, somewhat quietly as to not be heard by Ms. Strife. Sora shrugged.

"I guess. It's worth a try, isn't it?" the brunette said, slouching in his chair, eyes looking around the room suspiciously. It was an after affect of fighting so much.

"At any rate, you look good out of uniform," Riku said. Sora smiled at the double meaning.

"Yeah. I guess. But it really feels so awkward, you know? I'm not used to jeans anymore." After he said that, Axel and Roxas entered the room, the baby cradled in Axel's arms. The men sat down, indulging in quiet conversation. Kadaj was squirming, obviously bored with the situation, but Fuu kept a strong grip on the boy's arm. Finally, Kairi and Ms. Strife called them to the dining area.

Everyone piled around the table which was barely big enough to support all of them, though they eventually solved the space situation by placing Roxas' son on his lap and placing Riku in the doorway as close to the table as possible. Kadaj took his food standing in the corner. Conversation was light and prone to falling into awkward silence for long periods of time.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Before anyone could stand to get to it, it opened and a raspy voice called out, "Mom! I'm home!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion before Ms. Strife spoke up, her voice wavering.

"Cloud? Cloud, it that you?" About that time, Cloud stepped cautiously into view, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Oh... Wow. I wasn't expecting this many people here. Maybe tonight wasn't the best time to stop by," Cloud said, rubbing the back of his head. Heavy footsteps sounded from down the hall followed by a much deeper voice that made Riku sit straight and rigid in his wheel chair.

"Cloud? What do you mean by that?" A tall man, a good few inches taller than Cloud, stepped into view, his silver hair falling over his shoulders and ending at his calves. Sora and Axel immediately straightened in their seats as well.

"G-general," Axel stuttered. Sora remained speechless, too shocked that _The_ General was standing in their hallway.

"Sephiroth," Riku said weakly, turning slightly to look at the intimidating man.

"Ah, Riku. How are your legs?" Sephiroth asked, looking down at his former subordinate.

"They're alright, I suppose," Riku replied quietly, looking away.

"I hope you don't mind, Mom. As you see, I kinda brought company back with me." Ms. Strife stared at the two, blinking, for a moment before shooing them off.

"Go! Go! Get some chairs from the living room. We have plenty to feed us all!" she said, forcibly making everyone scoot closer, leaving only Riku with a side open at the moment. Cloud and Sephiroth returned shortly with two of the wooden chairs from the living room and placed them in the open space, Sephiroth by Riku and Cloud by Fuu.

"So, why is everyone here, tonight of all nights?" Cloud asked, waiting for his plate to be served. Sephiroth sat back in his chair, completely at ease, slipping his arm around Cloud's shoulders. Cloud shot the general a warning glance, but the man ignored it.

"Well Sora just got back two days ago with that fella," Ms. Strife said, pointing at Axel, "and thought it would be nice if we ate dinner with Riku's family." Cloud nodded. "So, Cloud, what brings you here? I thought you were going to serve out another five years."

"Ah, well. We were assigned a mission in this general vicinity and Seph thought it'd be good for me to pop in and see my family. It's been a long time," Cloud said, taking his plate.

"Ah. I see. I do wish you'd come back permanently, though. Tifa misses you so much. She's starting to wonder if she's going to be waiting forever or if she'll have to chase after you, marry you and travel around with you." Sephiroth's arm tightened around Cloud's shoulders.

"Um, about that, Mom," Cloud said, looking at the general nervously. Sora shifted in his seat, knowing that this wouldn't be good, but it was probably his only chance to state his own dissatisfaction. "I don't really want to marry Tifa."

"What?" The soldier's mother said, shock taking over her face.

"I-I've never really wanted to marry Tifa. I didn't from the day it was arranged. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to her—" Cloud said but was cut off by his mother.

"Wouldn't be fair? Cloud, she's waited years for you! What wouldn't be fair would to back out of this marriage now!" she practically screeched in disapproval. Kairi's lips were drawn into a straight line, disapproval also apparent on her face.

"I believe what your son is trying to say to you, ma'am, is that it would be unfair to this Tifa because he is in love with another person," Sephiroth said, his voice calm and collected.

"In love with another person? Who? Who is this woman? Did you meet her while you were in the army?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Sephiroth piped in again. "Cloud isn't interested in women at _all_." Cloud nudged Sephiroth in the side, but the man's arm tightened around Cloud's shoulders again, and his mother's eyes lit up with understanding. "He's my lover, and I wouldn't be very happy if I weren't allowed to monopolize his time anymore, let alone deal with a crazed girl pining after his heart." Ms. Strife sat back, fanning herself after the brutal words. Kairi's eyes were in shock as were just about everyone else's at the table. Riku's eyes were trained on his lap, and Sora's on his dinner plate.

"I can't believe this. My eldest son! Gay! Gay, of all things. This can't be happening."

"It is. I'm sorry mom, but... I really don' want to leave Seph," Cloud said quietly, leaning his head into Sephiroth.

"Mom, I have a confession too," Sora said, quietly. Riku's head snapped up to look at the brunette. Ms. Strife just groaned and Kairi turned to her fiancé, horror in her eyes.

"Sora," Riku said, reaching out, almost as if to stop him. It was obvious that Ms. Strife didn't need another load of gay son put on her shoulders.

"Mom, I'm... I'm gay too," Sora rushed out. He took a deep breath. "I didn't really realize it before I left but... being in with all those guys. I saw a lot of naked men. I saw a lot of horny naked men, and it turned me on. I-I I'm back home, and I really don't want to marry Kairi. I want to try to have a relationship with Riku. He needs me, and I think I need him just as much."

"No! Sora! No! You can't do this to me! It's not fair!" Kairi screamed, standing up. Tears were welling in her eyes, beginning to fall. "I was looking forward to this! To having children and a loving husband! Sora!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could ever love you like that, Kairi," Sora said quietly. The red-haired girl shrieked before running out in tears. At this, Ms. Strife broke out in tears, holding her face. Roxas stared at his feet, confusion in his eyes. The blonde hugged his boy closer to him. Axel looked over at the young man that had caught his eye, wondering just what was on his mind.

"How could this have happened?" Ms. Strife cried. "I must be cursed."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know how much you wanted us to be together," Sora said, unable to look at her.

"I don't care! I don't care anymore!" Ms. Strife cried. "Go! Do whatever you want."

"Seph, I think we should leave. I think we might be able to get a room at the nearest inn," Cloud said, standing and tugging on the general's arm. The stoic man nodded, standing to follow his lover. Sora turned to Riku.

"You should probably go too, Riku," the brunette said quietly.

"I won't leave unless you come with me," Riku said, looking his lover in the eye. Sora looked at his mother, before turning back to Riku and nodding. Fuu stood, grabbing Kadaj by the arm. Sora moved behind Riku wordlessly and wheeled Riku towards the door, leaving Roxas and Axel at the table with a grieving Ms. Strife. The two locked eyes, nodded, and followed the others.

The sounds that could be heard were their footsteps, Ms. Strife's sobs, and Kadaj asking innocently, "Fuu, What's gay mean?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora smiled gently as he stared out the window in Riku's kitchen, though by now he could probably call it their kitchen, considering it had been a little over a year since he and Cloud had come out to their mother. Communication between Sora and his mother degenerated after the day they all walked out, but they were back on the long rocky road to recovery. At least they were acknowledging each other's existence when they passed each other in town now.

Kairi had gone out and gotten pregnant a few months after his and Kairi's engagement broke apart. She was currently married to the man who committed the so-called 'horrible deed' to her, simply to save both of their reputations. Sora always chuckled when he thought of the now very pregnant girl. She was going to burst before much longer.

Fuu gave Sora a strange look as she placed a plate of food in front of him. The brunette just gave the girl a large grin. She turned away without a word. Fuu had found a man that was willing to brave her rough and tough attitude and few words. Rai seemed to be a good young man, at least to Sora. But Riku's opinion lied more along the lines that Rai was more of "a giant stupid puppy" than a decent husband. All in all, though, Fuu refused to leave her brothers alone until Kadaj started to have wet dreams and actually admitted that he liked someone.

Said little terror was only growing worse. In the last month alone, he had managed to steal a chocobo, fall off it and break his arm, and then get stuck on a deserted play island for a week while everyone on the island searched wildly for him. When he was eventually found, Riku wasn't happy in the least. The menace had been hugged, fed, and coarsely spanked by Fuu, then denied all outside privileges for two months for even being out on an island he wasn't supposed to be on in the first place.

Kadaj ran into the kitchen from his room, still in his nightshirt, and sat at the table with Sora, waiting for his breakfast. Seeing the boy, he couldn't help but be reminded of Sephiroth. Kadaj's eyes were closer to the former general's than they were to Riku's, who he also looked like. Thinking of Sephiroth, Sora sighed, sadness catching up to him.

About six months ago, Cloud had been out on a mission in the mountains with two other soldiers and all four mysteriously disappeared. Nothing could be said about what really happened to them, but Sora had a bad feeling in his gut about it. The last time he'd seen his older brother was when he left Destiny a year ago.

Roxas, on the other hand, dropped by to see Sora just about every day—sometimes with Axel in toe, sometimes without the redhead. Axel had been living with Roxas for the past year since he hadn't felt comfortable staying with Ms. Strife when Sora wasn't. Roxas had only admitted in the last couple of months that he cared for the goofy redhead, and they had taken care of Roxas' child like it was both of theirs instead of Namine's and Roxas'.

But as ill fate had it, Axel started showing the signs of geostigma, a plague like sickness that had no real known cure except holy water, which was scarce and extremely expensive. The initial signs of the disease weren't very special, often mimicking things like the flu or sometimes even a cold. Later stages, however, showed up as diseased patches of skin, black in color. At this point, it was often confused as some type of skin disease, but it would slowly be eating away at the internal organs, especially the lungs and heart. Now that the disease was well known now, it became easily identifiable by the skin, but by that stage doctors only gave victims a few years at most. By the black spots covering Axel, the doctors said it was possible that he'd had it since sometime in the war and that he had five years maximum to live.

But none of that seemed to bother the couple. They'd live together and stay together, even knowing that Axel didn't have that long to live his life. They didn't worry about spreading the stigma to Roxas or the child, since only certain people could contract it. Axel just happened to be one, and Roxas wasn't. It was in their DNA.

Sora was snapped from his revere as Riku wheeled up to the breakfast table. What had become a grim face over the last few minutes turned joyful again as his lover gave him a small smile. Sora reached for the silverette's hand and gripped it tightly. He was happy with Riku. Really happy. And he liked Riku so much as to dare say he loved the man, despite all the crap he could throw at the brunette sometimes. Besides, Riku's cocky and stubborn nature could come in handy sometimes. Riku was starting to relearn how to walk, which was completely amazing. And Sora couldn't be happier knowing that Riku would someday not need that damnable wheelchair.

Those shackles around Riku's heart could finally be broken if he just walked forward himself.

And Sora couldn't be happier knowing it would be sooner than anyone anticipated.


End file.
